Trypanophobia
by Aerith The Evenstar
Summary: A one-shot for my main story To Dance Among The Skies. Valerie's parents have hired a doctor to give her a flu shot, but problem is that she's afraid of needles. Luckly having Jetfire around will help her...at least she thinks. Rated M just to be safe.


ATE: Hey everyone! Today I got my flu shot and I ended up coming up with an idea for a one-shot for To Dance Among The Skies. The title of this story means "fear of needles" (the kind used for injections or medical use, your pick). This doesn't really take place at any specific time, but I'd assume it'd take place after chapter 12 of TDATS. There are also references to my other story Astera in case you get a little confused. Hope you all enjoy!

Declaimer: I don't own Transformers or Transformers Armada. I only own my OC Valerie.

* * *

><p><strong>Trypanophobia<strong>

I paced back and forth in the living room as I felt dreadful and on edge. Jetfire sat on the couch to my side, watching me with concern showing in his holoform's gold eyes. I didn't have to even look at him to know that he was concern since I could feel it through our connection and I was fully aware that he could feel my emotions as well. I could feel him trying to reassure me, but for once it wasn't doing anything to put my fears to rest. I heard him sigh before getting up and wrapping his arms around me in order to stop me from pacing.

"Primus, Skydancer! Stop pacing already, would ya?" Jetfire told me, holding me close to him. "You're worse than my mother was when I had to leave her and enlist in the war!"

"I can't help it, Jetfire!" I told him, unable to hide the anxiety in my voice. "I just can't."

He sighed again and I could feel him trying to send comforting feelings to me.

"Let's go sit down for a bit so you can explain why you're so worried."

"Okay…"

Jetfire scooped me up in his arms (I'm still trying to get used to him carrying me around) and carried me over to the couch. He sat down before carefully situating me so that I ended up sitting in his lap and wrapping his arms around me, pulling my small body close to him so that I was leaning back into his chest. My face heated up slightly from the close contact and I felt myself ease up slightly, but I was still anxious.

"Now, tell me why you're so worked up?" He asked softly with a what must've been a soothing tone.

"I…I have to get a flu shot." I blurted out. "And the doctor that my parents hired to do it is coming here to give it to me in just a while."

"A flu shot? What's so bad about this flu shot that makes you scared?"

"Needles. I-I hate and fear needles and shots."

I felt Jetfire tense up slightly and could sensed that he realized what I was getting at. And strangely enough I could feel a slight bit of fear coming from him.

"…Oh." He said, and he sounded like he was reminded of something.

"_Oh_? What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I, uh…can relate. Situation-wise."

I turned in Jetfire's lap so that I was sitting sideways and could get a better look at his face. I didn't miss to quiet moan that he let out, his eyes shut tightly as his hold around me tighten slightly in his mental struggle. My face got warmer as I realized what I unintentionally did to him just now.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I said, feeling slightly frantic.

"Don't worry. I know you didn't mean it." His slightly strained voice told me. It was quiet as he tried to compose himself before opening his eyes. "As I told you, I can relate to your situation."

"How?"

"I honestly hate needles myself. First experience with them when I was still in training _wasn't _eventful and that was when I was sent to the med bay for getting shot in battle. The medical officer, Ratchet, had to give me a sedative and wasn't exactly gentle when it came to administering it to me. And the second time I had to get an injection was for a check up that everyone had to get occasionally and after having experienced my first injection I wasn't too thrilled about getting one as a part of my check up. I was even threatened to sit down unless I wanted to get a nice dent in my helm."

"I didn't know you were afraid of needles."

"I'm afraid alright. Extremely terrified."

I smiled slightly before laying my head on his chest.

"At least I'm not the only one afraid of needles." I sighed. "What I don't understand is how can someone like you go into a battle and not be afraid of getting hurt, but then become completely terrified when it comes to getting a shot?"

"Oh, believe me! There is a _fiiine_ difference between getting injured during battle and getting an injection! You can't help getting injured in battle since it's mostly unavoidable, but when it comes to _needles _those things _can _be avoided until you end up being strapped to a medical berth and forced to get an injection." I couldn't help but giggle quietly. "But why are you getting a flu shot for anyways?"

"It's so I can decrease my chances of getting the flu, which isn't something pleasant to catch since it could make me really sick and miserable."

"If it's that important to get then I have to make sure you get it. I don't want you to catch the flu and get sick."

"But-"

"No 'buts', Valerie. I want you to remain healthy. Besides, I'm here, aren't I? So you have nothing to worry about!"

"The last time you said that was when you were in charge while Optimus was being repaired. Which was also when you decided to take on the Decepticons on your own."

"Oh, hush!" He said teasingly. "We _all _make mistakes and I _learned_ my lesson!"

"You're never going to let me win, are you?" I asked in defeat.

"You got that right! Like my personal motto says: victory is mine! And that means I'll always come out victorious!" He chuckled. "Anyways, you have nothing to worry about, so just settle down for now. Try to relax or something."

I sighed before closing my eyes and I could hear the faint humming coming from within his holoform's chest. His spark, he had told me when I had first heard it. Combined with the reassurance that he was sending me I could feel myself start to slowly relax.

"Could you please tell me something about Astera?" I asked quietly.

"I can tell you that you're just like her when it comes to being worried. The fact that you were pacing around like you did earlier was the same and I even had to stop her."

I pulled by head back so that I could look at Jetfire.

"What did you do?"

"Well, it's more like what I _said_. I told her, 'You know, I wouldn't be surprised if you somehow _managed_ to dig a hole in the floor from all the pacing you're doing.' She knew I had to leave and she tried stalling by asking if I had everything I needed. It was quite a funny day."

I smiled.

"What made you want to tell me this?"

"Seeing you pacing around earlier reminded me of that day, that's all." He said quietly. "Need I say more?"

It was then that I realized that Jetfire's face had gotten closer to mine to the point that his lips lightly brushed against mine. My heart started to race, almost pounding inside my chest, at how close our faces were. Jetfire made the first move by capturing my lips with his and I felt like I could've melted as I closed my eyes. I couldn't think of nothing but the kiss we were sharing and it was like we were the only two people (or person and transformer) in the world.

The sound of the door bell going off caused us to abruptly stop kissing each other as our heads turned to look at the front door. I felt the blood drain from my face as I realized it must've been the doctor that my parents hired to give me my flu shot.

"C'mon! Up ya go!" Jetfire coaxed me (more like lightly shoving me off his lap and the couch so that I was forced to stand up). He grinned in response to the terrified look on my face. "You wouldn't want to keep the doctor _waiting_, would ya?"

"One of these days, I'll get you back." I told him.

"I'd like to see _you _try, sweetspark!"

I sighed in defeat before making my way over to the door.

'_Just remember not to refer to me as your sparkmate. In fact, just pretend that we're not sparkmates at all and that we're just friends. I'm sure you know what pedophiles are._' I told him.

_**{Finding out what pedophiles are was the **_**worst **_**discovery of my life. But what if he asks who I am?}**_ Jetfire asked.

'_I don't know! You have time to come up with something now before he asks!_'

I hate how anxious I was as I opened the door. The doctor in front of me turned out to be a slightly elderly looking man with gray hair and round glasses. In his hand he carried what looked like a medical case of some sort and I knew that it contained the equipment to administer my flu shot.

"Is this the Smith's residence?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." I told him.

"Then that means that you must be Miss Valerie, Thomas and Sarah's daughter. I'm Dr. Vernon." He seemed to give me a kind smile. "In case you forgot, your parents wanted me to give you your flu shot today."

"There's no way I could've forgotten that…" I sighed before moving to the side so that I wasn't blocking the way. "Come inside…"

"Why, thank you!" He walked inside. "You're parents informed me about your…history with needles."

"Yeah…"

_**{Oh, so there **_**is**_** a story behind the whole needle phobia you have!} **_Jetfire said teasingly.

'_Shut up, Jetfire! You're one to talk!_' I retorted.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Valerie?" Dr. Vernon asked.

"Uh! No! No, there's nothing wrong at all!" I said, smiling as I gave out a nervous laugh.

Dr. Vernon gave me a puzzled look as if he wasn't sure what to make of my behavior. His gaze suddenly landed on Jetfire's holoform (who happened to be looking back at the doctor as well) and I watched as curiosity lit up the older man's face.

"And who might this young man be?"

Oh crap!

"He's, um…"

'_Come on, Jetfire! Think of something!_' I said urgently.

_**{So **_**now **_**you need my help.}**_

'_Jetfire, this isn't the time to be smart or sarcastic!_ _If we don't give him an answer soon he'll start to assume, and we both know that's the _last _thing we need!_'

"I'm her guardian." Jetfire suddenly said, getting up from the couch and coming to stand in front of Dr. Vernon before holding out his hand. "I'm Jet Fyre."

I gave him a "what do you think you're doing?" look, my blue eyes wide and mouth hanging open in shock. I mentally face palmed myself.

'_Seriously? _Jet Fyre_? What in the hell are you thinking?_' I thought.

"Jet…Fyre?" Dr. Vernon asked, seeming completely curious with the name as he shook Jetfire's hand. "Would your first name be a…nickname of sort?"

"No, my parents were _trying _to be _original _when they were coming ups with names."

"I see. Pardon me, but I find your eyes quite _intriguing_." Dr. Vernon brought his face close to Jetfire (who backed up slightly due to the close proximity). Then he started going through his kit and pulled out a small flashlight and shined it into Jetfire's eyes. On reflex, Jetfire blinked due to the sudden bright light. "Hmm… The irises seem to be a golden color. Is this your natural eye color?"

"Oh course their not his natural eye color!" I said, getting in between them. "They happened to be one of those unique colored contact lenses that make your irises appear to be a different color, you know? I've even thought of getting myself some so that I can make my irises look like they're violet!"

_**{Violet? Seriously?}**_ Jetfire asked.

'_It was the first color to pop into my head!_' I told him.

"I see. Maybe I should invest in some myself."

I was completely surprised by what Dr. Vernon said. He was an old man! An _OLD MAN_! Old men (let alone elderly people) aren't supposed to be into the newer things like colored eye contact lenses. It's like elderly people being into rap music or Lady Gaga! O-or elderly people dressing up as gangsters or going to a strip club. Okay, weird yet disturbing mental image.

"Anyways, I believe I have a vaccine to administer to you so that you don't end up having a higher chance of getting the flu."

Oh…that's right. Completely forgot about that.

_**{Don't worry, Skydancer. The sooner you get this done, the sooner we can go back to making out with each other.}**_

I felt my face heat up from what Jetfire told me.

"Are you feeling okay? Your face has gone red. Do you have a fever?"

"N-no! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Okay. Just have a seat on the couch as I get the syringe prepared."

Syringe…! Oh, god! Someone _please _save me from having to go through this!

'_I hate needles…_' I whimpered.

_**{It's okay. I'm here if you need me.} **_Jetfire reassured me and I could feel it through our connection.

"All righty! We are set."

Dr. Vernon came over holding a syringe filled with the vaccine for the flu shot and a small packet containing a sanitizer wipe in his latex covered hands. He tore open the packet and wiped an area on my upper right arm that he planned on injecting the vaccine in and I gulped loudly upon seeing the needle when he uncapped it. I couldn't help the anxiousness I felt, or the fear and dread I felt as he started to slowly bring the needle close to my right arm and I suddenly had the fight or flight instinct (mostly the flight part). I squeezed my eyes tightly shut as I turned my head away, holding my breath as I anticipated the needle piercing my arm. I was slightly surprised when I felt a warm hand grip mine, as if letting me know that I had something to hold tightly onto if I was scared or felt pain. I squeezed the hand tightly as I felt the stinging pain from the needle piercing my arm before it pulled out and it felt slightly sore afterwards. I released the breath I was holding as I slowly opened my eyes.

"There you go, Miss Valerie. You're all done." Dr. Vernon told me as he placed his equipment back in the medical case he brought with him.

"Thank you, Dr. Vernon. Sorry if I seemed to give you trouble or anything." I said.

"Not at all! If anything, you were one of my more _calmer _patients when it came to giving them their flu shots."

Calmer? How come I didn't feel so reassured from what he said?

"Anyways, I better be on my way. Give my regards to your parents."

"Will do, sir."

I showed Dr. Vernon to the door and he left. I jumped slightly when I felt arms snake around me from behind before I was pulled into a firm chest.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Jetfire asked jokingly.

I turned my head to give him a look.

"One of these days, Jetfire, you're going to end up having to get an injection and I'll just sit through the _whole _thing laughing my head off as _you _try to talk your way out of it. Then we'll see who'll be the one joking about how the experience 'wasn't so bad.'" I told him.

"Ouch! I'm hurt, Skydancer! No really! I am!" He gave me a mock-hurt look.

"Laugh it up while you still can. Your turn will come someday."

"Buuuut you _still_ love me."

I sighed.

"I hate when you do that. You know I can never stay mad at you for long when you joke about something like this."

"You might as well get used to it. Someday we'll end up being bonded to each other and spend the rest of our lives together."

Our lips locked together and after awhile we pulled away.

"But you're going to have to wait for me to get older before we can even think of doing that." I pointed out.

"Oh…right."

* * *

><p>ATE: That's it for the story. I had a fun time writing Dr. Vernon since I personally thought that he was so funny at times in this one-shot. Originally I got the idea to write this one-shot when I was writing down what my experience was like when I was getting my flu shot today. I happened to add here what I wrote that lead to this story you just read and everything I wrote here is true about me, in case you're all wondering.<p>

_**Experience with getting my flu shot:**_

_**Waiting in the waiting room was a fearful experience. As the seconds ticked by, I couldn't help but feel dreadful every time the nurse came out to the names of the people written on the list that had come to get their flu shots. Every time I expected my name to be called next and the dread would build up, only to feel only a slight bit of relief when it turned out that they called on someone else, but then the dread would return to haunt me with fearful thoughts.**_

_**The truth is that I don't like needles (I hated them) and I could honestly say that I had a phobia of sort whenever it came to seeing one in person. I didn't like the thought of such a small yet sharp object piercing into my skin or arm, even during the few times I've been in the hospital I always became fearful when I had to get an IV in my arm that was connected to a drip that was meant to keep me hydrated. It was always when I had an IV in my arm that I could look at it since I knew I'd see the needle there, and I always had the fearful thoughts that if I jerked my arm to fast or too roughly that I'd end up ripping the needle out of my arm and causing myself pain. It didn't help that during my earlier years of childhood (around 5-7 years old) that I constantly had to get my blood drawn due to the fact that the doctors were trying to figure out how my medications affected me due to my autism. I can't exactly remember how many times I had to go in (after all, how many people remember their earlier years of their life?), but I have a feeling that it must've been at least weekly (if not 2 or 3 times a week); at least that's what it felt like to me. One would think that I would've gotten used to such a process, but in reality it was one of the things I feared in my childhood and to this day. I would try to act brave to hide my fears of needles, but upon being the one having to get one I turned into a total wuss.**_

_**It's by the time the nurse comes in and calls my name that my fears come at me and I feel myself go on edge as I follow them into the back room where I was going to get the flu shot. They had me sit down in a chair and expose my whole arm (they asked which arm I wanted to have the injection on and I chose my left arm). I start feeling uneasy and nervous and they start wiping they area where they planned on injecting me with the need using a sanitizing wipe before they gently take the syringe in their hand. My fear and dread intensify to a whole new level the moment they start bringing the needle close to my upper arm and I turn my head away as I squeeze my eyes shut tightly, gritting my teeth as I anticipate the needling going into my skin, but even looking away or closing my eyes does nothing to put my fears to rest since I'd still feel the needle. I wish desperately to hold someone's hand and squeeze it like a stress ball, to know that someone was beside me to support me and ready to comfort me when the whole process was over. But I don't have anyone to fill in that role and the uneasiness doesn't seem to want to go away.**_

_**And then I feel it. The stinging pain of the needle piercing my skin before it is pulled out. My arm feels slightly sore after the process and I feel slightly relieved that it was over, that I wouldn't have to go through that again until a year later.**_

That's basically what I wrote before the idea for this story popped into my head. Anyone noticed how I made a reference (or foreshadow) to Transformers Cybertron (episode 38 Warp)? It was the part where the Autobots all had to get injections before they could head to Planet X. Here's a link to the exact part (just take the spaces out):

http : / www . youtube . com /watch?v= QUniA6h C6ag&t =6m25s

What's even more ironic is that Lori says "This reminds me of getting my flu shot." I just find it funny how I made the connection near the end.

Anyways, please remember to review by letting me know what you think! ;D


End file.
